Frozen Over
by TheSnowKing
Summary: What if this isn't the first time Elsa hit someone in the heart with her magic on accident? Well that person is back with….. Well you have to read it first to find out. Rated T for Safety. This is my first story, so constructive comments/criticism are welcome. Possible OcxElsa? No idea really.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- As much as I want to, I do not own Frozen or it's characters. **

Elsa smiled as she saw her sister skate clumsily towards Kristopher, or Kristoff as he often insists. The people were clapping and dancing happily in the new ice rink she made after the great freeze, it have been a month as she saw her sister smile happily with her new friend, a piece of memory and an old feeling of sadness started to surface up into her mind, one that she hasn't even bothered to remember, one that started roughly sixteen years ago.

The day she met…

Suddenly, a man bumped into her. Unaware, she almost fell back, if not for the mystery man catching her on time.

She noticed the kind of clothes he was wearing. It was similar to what _Hans _wore in her coronation, except the trimming is silver and the color of the pants is night black.

But unfortunately as he tried to move, he slipped backwards while still holding onto her, causing her to be on top of him, leaving them in an awkward position.

Now that she can see him up close she noticed that his hair was unnaturally white, almost whiter than her own, his eyes are icy blue and his skin was unnaturally pale.

The young man squirmed uncomfortably under her gaze, and then he smiled. He said, "Um, are you okay?"

_Him._

Elsa replied, "Yes, thank you."

The mystery man laughed, "you're welcome, but…" then he pointed to her sister, who is now staring at the two with a raised eyebrow, "I think your sister is starting to get a bit suspicious."

Elsa then almost immediately jumped out of their position, while still holding onto his hands.

Now that he was able to stand up he looked at around her age, maybe even a bit older. He looked roughly six feet tall, his frame is quite lean, like a person that can climb up trees with ease.

Then, in a struggle to get back in her usual formal state, she accidentally enveloped the stranger's hands with a thin layer of frost, or so she thought.

They continued to stare at each other's eyes. Elsa never believed in love at first sight, but now she starts to think differently. Then she felt heat rising to her cheeks, threatening to make her blush. To avoid it, she stared at the stranger's hands to see a thin layer of frost.

Surprised, she drops his hands, "Oh, I'm so sorry, it must have been cold."

Confused, the man looked at his hands to see it covered in frost. Then the man said something she'd never expected, "Don't worry your Highness, I'm fine, just be careful with who you bump with. Besides you remind me of... her." The moment he said the word _her,_ his eyes became sad, like that **_her_**, left something in his heart. But then, as quickly as it came, it disappeared. Instead, his eyes showed determination and curiosity, and a little bit of hope.

"Hello, my name is Eric, your Highness, is your name by any chance, Elsie?" Eric asked, his eyes now showing full curiosity. The same show of curiosity that a boy from her past did so long ago, a boy whose name was also Eric, but with brown hair and dark brown eyes, unless…

_**Frozen Frozen Frozen Frozen**_

**_Flashback_**

_A brown haired boy laughed as he tossed a snowball at the platinum blonde hair girl in the palace garden in winter. Unable to avoid the snowy projectile, she fell towards a tree. The brown haired boy, concerned to see her fall, went up to her, to see her crying._

_"Um, I'm sorry Elsie. I didn't mean to..." But before the seven year old could finish his sentence, he felt something cold and wet hit his head. He looked up to see icicles fall of the tree and it started to head towards him._

_Surprised, the seven year old couldn't move, he simply felt frozen, the five year old girl, surprised and scared, shouted, "Eric!"_

_At the same time she outstretched her hand, a wave of magic hurled towards his heart. Knocking him backwards, just enough so that he could barely escape the sharp icicles._

_He panted heavily. But then he suddenly felt a strange surge of pain in his heart._

_"Don't worry Elsie! I'm fine, just being careful in how you aim that small blast of magic." Eric grinned, showing that he was fine. But in truth, Eric felt a sudden cold in the inside, like a winter snowstorm. He clutched his chest, breathing heavily. He tried to stand up, but then suddenly, still clutching his chest, he faints._

_The five year old girl felt surprised. She moved towards Eric._

_"Eric, are you okay?" she gently shook him, she expected him to wake up. But when he didn't, she started to worry, "Eric, Eric, ERIC! Wake up!" she shook the young prince a bit harder, then she started to yell, but he still didn't wake up._

_What have I done?_

_Scared, she ran. _

**_Frozen Frozen Frozen Frozen_**

She didn't know the current fate of the young prince from her past, except that he was dying, or so she thought.

"Um, no. It's _Elsa _and my friend only calls me that but..." She wasn't able to finish her sentence, because the moment she said that, she was engulfed into a tight hug.

"ELSIE!" Eric shouted.

Elsa, gasped in surprise. Only one person can get under her skin and would still not be turned into a frozen Popsicle by now, it was Eric, that and her sister.

Eric smiled, " it's truly me, you know, good old, prince Eric."

Elsa was so happy that he was alive that she kissed him, on the cheek, of course. But she kissed him nonetheless.

Eric blushed. Which could be easily shown by his new pale complexion and judging by the feeling of heat rise up her own cheeks, she could have easily guessed that she was blushing a deep shade of crimson like Eric.

"Eh-em" Elsa twirled around to see her sister look at the two with a look of confusion and a look of surprise. For never in Anna's life, has she seen Elsa kiss a stranger, even if it was on the cheek.

Seeing her sister's look of confusion, only adds more red to her already crimson face.

_Wow, that was, awkward._

**_So, what do you think will happen next? What will Anna think of it? Stay tuned._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Italics is a person's thoughts.**_

**Normal is Narration.**

**I read the comment and I will try to make it longer and put humor. I'm sorry if my writing felt cold like Winter in Hong Kong, but it's my first time.**

**DISCLAIMER****-I do Not own Frozen. Only my Oc.**

_**Last time... In Frozen Over...**_

_"Eric, are you okay?" she gently shook him, expecting him to wake up. But when he didn't, she started to worry, "Eric, Eric, ERIC! Wake up!" she shook the young prince a bit harder, then she started to yell, but he still didn't wake up._

_Worried, she looked at the young prince, helpless as ice slowly crept into his heart._

_What have I done?_

_Scared, she ran..._

**_Eric's POV._**

_Arendelle._

"Whoa, it's so beautiful," I whispered. The villagers were happily skating, a watched them with fascination. But then a young couple met my eye.

It was a red headed girl, who was skating clumsily towards a blond, burly man with a babyish face. I stifled a laugh as she tries to get her balance right, my icy blue eyes twinkled with excitement. I didn't remember how I got blue eyes and white hair, but one day I just did.

I walked towards the palace, I didn't know why, but I just did. It looked familiar. Ever since I woke up in a palace courtyard with blue eyes , whitish hair and pale skin as cold as ice, I only remembered and knew a few things.

My name, my status, that I have the power to control ice and snow and another name...

_Elsie._

I didn't remember much except that I love to play with her in the snow as kids, but ever since I returned home, or what I at least thought was home, if you mean a palace and me being a prince then yes, it was home. I started visiting every single place that I remembered visiting in my childhood. But so far, I still haven't found her, so I went to the last place I have ever thought of visiting, Arendelle.

I searched and searched, fearing that my efforts were wasted, I stared at the crowd and the winter scenery. Marveling the beauty that was created.

I sighed.

**_Frozen Frozen Frozen Frozen_**  
**_Flashback_**  
_Darkness... I felt cold... Everything was cold, especially my chest..._

_Then I heard someone call my name..._

_"Eric, Eric, ERIC! Wake up!"_

_Elsie?_

_I tried to move, but I couldn't... I just lay there, my body frozen, but then..._

_I felt warmth. A strange feeling of warmth spread throughout my body._

_Then I woke up... leaving a path of ice as I walked..._

_Making swirling patterns of frost in the snow as I discovered my new powers._

**_Flashback End_**

_It was a beautiful night when I woke up..._

_But not as beautiful as..._

Suddenly, I saw a young woman fall.

_Oh man. I forgot were I was going again. I must have made her slip._

Out of instinct, I made a run for her. I was able to grab her wrist, but because of me forgetting to be careful, I slipped backwards, causing both of us to fall in an odd position.

I looked up to see icy blue eyes stare into mine. I could have looked longer when I noticed that her hair was whitish, just like mine. My eyes widen, but the woman didn't seem to notice.

I started to squirm uncomfortably. I smiled, then I asked, "Um, are you okay?"

_But in truth I was thinking something else..._

_No, it couldn't be..._

_I still couldn't believe it..._

_Elsie?_

The Elsie-look-a-like replied, "Yes, thank you."

_But after all those years..._

I wanted to look at her closer and say all the things that I was thinking, but for some reason I just didn't . That's when I noticed the couple who I saw from earlier was staring, especially the girl with red hair, who had a small resemblance to the Elsie-look-a-like, that's when it hit me.

_That's her sister._

In an effort to not make it awkward, I laughed, "you're welcome, but…" then I pointed to her sister, who is now staring at the us with a raised eyebrow, "I think your sister is starting to get a bit suspicious."

That's when the Elsie-look-a-like realized the full situation of their predicament.

_Good thing, only the couple over there is the only one who is looking_.

I thought, as she almost immediately jumped out of their position, while still holding onto my hands tightly. But I didn't let go, for the fear that, if she was really Elsie, then I would loose her if I let go.

Slowly, I felt ice slowly enveloping my hands. That's when I started to panic, but for some reason, she still didn't notice it.

_Maybe... Just maybe... She's like me..._

We continued to stare at each other's eyes. I never believed in love at first sight, but now I think differently. I think she thinks it too since I start to see a blush creep up her cheeks .That's when I felt heat rising to my cheeks, threatening to make me blush. I was desperately asking her mentally to look away, which, to my luck, she did.

Relieved, I sighed quietly. I started to feel the warm feeling fade away from my cheeks, much to my relief.

Then to my surprise, she gasped.

_Oh great! Great job you idiot. Now she'll think I'm a freak and drop my hands..._

Then, to my expectations, she dropped my hands. I sighed, but then she said something that surprised me,"oh, I'm so sorry, it must have been cold. It's my fault."

I looked at her quizzically, that's when I noticed, that upon holding hands, the thin layer of ice that I made, was also wrapped in _another_ layer of ice, but it wasn't mine. The one that covered my hand, was perfect, smooth like glass.

I replied to her with a smooth smile, "don't worry your Highness, I'm fine, just be careful with who you bump with. Besides you remind me of her." The moment I said the word her, I started to become sad. But then I noticed her looking at me with sympathy, so in an effort to conceal it, I made it disappear.

Then I thought of the question I was going to ask her, no doubt surprising her with my change of personality.

_Okay, you can do this... Just ask for her name and be done for..._

But then another voice replied.

_It's hard... She's just to pretty... And besides... what if it is her?_

I shook of the last possibility, it couldn't be her. Can it?

I took a deep breath and replied. Not knowing that her answer would impact me and change my world.

"Hello, my name is Eric, your Highness and is your name by any chance, Elsie?"

"Um, no. It's Elsa,"That's when my feelings of hopefulness faded. I was about to apologize when she continued speaking, "...but their was a boy who only calls me that-" my eyes widened "-that and my sister but..."I didn't let her finish her sentence, because the moment she said that, I engulfed her into a tight hug.

"ELSIE!" I shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I don't own Frozen or any of it's characters except my oc.**

**Now, for chapter 3.**

**Frozen Frozen Frozen Frozen**

_**Elsa's POV**_

I didn't know the current fate of the young prince from my past, except that he was dying, or so I previously thought.

"Um, no. It's Elsa and my friend only calls me that but..." I wasn't able to finish her sentence, because the moment I said that, I was engulfed into a tight hug.

"ELSIE!" Eric shouted.

_Elsie? _

I gasped in surprise. Only one person can get under her skin and would still not be turned into a frozen Popsicle by now, it was Eric, that and her sister.

_Eric! How could he be alive? I froze his heart and ran away, leaving him for dead..._

But I stood there stunned. The man who claimed to be Eric smiled.

_That smile, it really is him..._

But then I felt guilty.

_I have done this to him, turned him into someone like...me... _

I looked at his smile.

_No, being scared of what I've done to him with my powers is not the answer..._

But I repeated what he said," Eric?"_  
_

Eric smiled, " it's truly me, you know, good old, prince Eric."

I was so happy that he was alive that I kissed him, on the cheek, of course. But I kissed him nonetheless.

Eric blushed. Which could be easily shown by his new pale complexion and judging by the feeling of heat rise up my own cheeks, I could have easily guessed that I was also blushing a deep shade of crimson like Eric.

"Eh-em" I twirled around and with shock, I saw my sister look at the us with a look of confusion and a look of surprise.

For never in Anna's life, has she seen me kiss a stranger, even if it was on the cheek.

Seeing her sister's look of confusion, only adds more red to my already crimson face.

_Wow, that was, awkward._

_**Eric's POV**_

_Wow._

_Elsie, I mean... Elsa. just kissed me, well almost._

"Um, Elsie er- Elsa?" I asked.

Elsa looked at me with surprise, as if she forgotten that I was even here. That's when I realized that her sister, was staring at us. At first she was stunned, suddenly her face turned into a look I could only recognize in comical plays.

In other words, her sister is going to play matchmaker.

_Oh no.. Really? Her sister is going to pair me up with Elsie? What has the world become to? _I thought to myself desperately.

_I mean sure she's great and I also get weird feelings when I see her and all... And also except for the fact that I have been searching for her ever since I woke up on that day... you got to be kidding me._

"Maybe we should go somewhere..."

"Good idea," Elsa replied. Then we rushed into the the castle, with her now excited sister in tow.

As we went inside the castle, none of us knew what was going to happen next.

_**Frozen Frozen Frozen Frozen**_

"Um... I haven't formally introduced myself, my name is Prince Eric from..." Then her sister, who I now know as Anna after so many introductions and falling vases of course, interrupted me.

She eyed me with suspicion. Then, as quick as lightning, she asked , "Do you like my sister?"

Silence.

I was silent, but my face probably answered since Anna looked triumphant.

_Gosh, was I blushing again?_

Anna looked like she won the lottery.

_Damn you stupid hormones!_

"Um... Yes?"

More Silence.

_Really? I really got to stop making things awkward for everybody._

As silence filled the room, Elsa and I looked around uncomfortably. I was completely nervous at where this conversation was going through and Elsa clearly looks the same and our powers over snow and ice wasn't helping either .Snow was snowing on top of me and ice started to form on the ground were Elsa was stepping on.

_Awkwardness..._

The air was thick with uneasiness and tension So much tension I thought you could easily cut through the air with a butter knife and make a hole.

Finally, Elsa spoke,"Can we do this somewhere else? We just met again-"

Anna looked at her sister, her eyes narrowing ,"Wait, _Again_? When did you meet him?"

We froze, looking like deer caught in the headlights.

We looked at each other.

"Um... Well..."

Anna waited, her hands on her hips and her foot tapping on the floor. She looked like an angry mother who just caught you stealing the last cookies.

Elsa started,"Well it was like this..."

**A/N: Yes, I also noticed that the name Eric is getting popular, probably because it's similar to Elsa's name. Anyway, I had a huge writer's block-(Damn you! *Points revolver at the word Awkward and At the giant Writer's Block and fires*)-So I couldn't do it, plus I was creating poems in , very nice site and if you want to see my profile search A.J. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter see you all and g'bye.**


	4. AN

**This is how I think Elsa gets her powers. This is a one shot, but it might change depending on the comments. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Frozen or it's characters, I own the Oc and place, I thought of it in a truth or dare.**

Once upon a time, there was a kindom called the _The Kingdom of East Anglia. I_t was located in an area where the mountains meet the summer rays. Making it a perfect place to sail through these calm waters. But it wasn't always like that.

Long ago, there was a king and queen. They ruled the Kingdom with a kind but just ruling, similar to what a good mother would do when in a fight, causing the Kingdom to see few wars.

The king and queen of the land had a son born with the power of ice and snow and a daughter who was born with the power of fire and heat. They were born on different days, the daughter on the summer solstice and the son on the winter solstice. They were the first people born in the solstice, giving them their powers.

Know, the two, though meant to be polar opposites, where of greatest friends. Though they looked entirely different from each other, with the boy having hair as white as snow and the girl yellow hair as bright as the sun, they both share their mother's calm personality and their father's blue eyes.

They played together, laughed together and even fell together. The sister would help the younger brother have fun while the brother taught the sister how to conceal their powers if needed.

As they grew up, the boy started to loose control of his powers. Then one day, the siblings got into a fight, it was in the middle of fall, a day when their powers were balanced. Where are their parents you ask? Well they were on a ship heading home. The couple was happy since they were able to assum trades with the newly made Wealston.

But on this fateful day something terrible happened. At home, the two siblings fought by the beach, they unknowingly created a storm, a storm so great it caused a ship to turn over. The same ship their parents were on, with mouths agape as a wave took them under, unknown that it was created by the thing they love the most.

The children still continued to fight, not even bothering to look at the ship's flag as it went overboard, for it was at their view. But then the horn blasted.

Once, twice.

And then it was silent.

The children stopped fighting and listen, dread filled their hearts.

The a third long trumpet sound.

Then it was silent.

The children stopped fighting. The boy doped the icle that he was forming. The same goes for the girl who stopped making swirling motions with her hands, letting the ball of flame shrink and disappear into smoke.

They looked into each other's eyes.

It was filled with the kind of sadness children shouldn't bear.

They both looked at the sea.

Then they left, the boy left towards the mountains and the girl went towards the south, each drifting away, for they both knew the cost of their fight.

No one knows were the girl and the boy went, but legend has it that the boy moved into the mountains and because of his princely status, created Arendelle. He then marries, in result having a healthy baby boy and girl with ice powers like him. The kids get married to someone else, which they soon pass the power of ice to different parts of the family. But only certain generations seemed to have it.

But the girl? Well no one knows where she is or if she is even in this world, but some say, that she grew up and married a prince somewhere in the south. Giving birth to a boy with fire powers like her.

But, in every summer day in the Kingdom of East Anglia, a light breeze would often cool the place. And in every winter day in the Kingdom of East Anglia, there would often be a sunny day to warm them in the cold winter.

**So tell me if you like it. This is a short one shot explaining the role of Aiden in the school play before he goes into Frozen. IF you have not figured it out yet, Aiden was pretending to be the son of the Snow King's sister in the sequel of the play .I was going to make it in the story, Into A Frozen World, as a prolouge but I changed the plot. But I didn't want to delete this, so I just turned it into a one shot.**


End file.
